


Prestigious

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Anal Sex, Cocky Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is a peach, Inexperienced Louis, Loss of Virginity, Louis is a precious baby, M/M, Mention of teacher kink, Oral Sex, Prep School, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Tumblr Prompt, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson felt his stomach get caught clean up in his throat when he saw the lanky, toffee-nosed upperclassmen, Harry Styles. He was the kind of lad that everyone wanted to be around and or sleep with, because he was so devastatingly gorgeous, strikingly intelligent, and nauseatingly conceited, condescending, and haughty. And it didn’t hurt that his a** was dynamite in his snugly tailored trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desireex17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desireex17/gifts).



> Prompt: I really want more of Arrogant Prestigious School Boy harry f****** shamelessly into Louis I just mean like :Tell me how bad you want me, Tomlinson. 
> 
> [And then there was a picture of Harry in a blazer looking unf]
> 
>  
> 
> This took forever to do, but its so good and dirty I think its okay. [Waaay dirtier than what I've ever written before.]  
> *Edit: Decided to turn into a full fledged fic. xoxox*

 

 

Louis streaked through the halls, a brunette flash, in fear that he would be late for class when his eyes involuntarily locked onto the ever stunning Harry Edward Styles, often just referred to as Styles. He was a sixth form student, whereas Louis was just in year eleven, and that meant Louis was to steer clear from him since he wasn’t in Harry’s clique or year.

And usually he did, but apparently today was different. Louis slowed down his pace so he didn’t look like a tit in front of his imagined beloved. It was too late, though, Harry had already noticed that he wasn’t alone in the hall.

“Where’s the fire, titch?”  Harry asked crossing his arms and quite literally looking down at Louis, who he was several centimetres taller than.

Louis’ features crinkled. “I’m going to be late for class if I don’t hurry.”

Harry’s lips quirked into a grin and a chuckle slid between them. “No need to make a big to do about it, titch. There are a lot better things you could be doing than going to,” Harry paused for a second to look at the book cradled in Louis’ arms and then continued, “Physics.”

Louis felt the familiar lump that inhabited his throat whenever he saw the elder boy, and he tried to clear it in vain before asking what the question buzzing around in his mind, “And what may I ask would that be?”

Harry uncrossed his arms and closed the rather large gap between the two lads in a few short strides, making the younger of the two slightly uncomfortable. “Me,” Harry croaked, his deep voice going even deeper, and smashed his lips to Louis’.

Louis literally had zero time to react to Harry’s proposal before he was being attacked by Harry’s enticing soft pink lips. His heart rate sped up as kissed back, their lips gliding together in eerily nearly perfect unison.

Harry placed a hand on Louis’ hip and slowly walked him back into a nook in the hallway. Louis’ skin protested when he felt the coolness of the cinderblock wall against his exposed back, but it didn’t have much time to do so before Harry’s warmth subdued it.

Harry flicked his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip a couple times before losing his patience and biting down, letting a growl from deep in the back of his throat escape. Louis eagerly responded to Harry’s command, letting the assertive lad’s warm wet tongue slip between his pearly whites. Harry hungrily traced every contour of the younger’s mouth, growling into it, sending Louis into a tizzy.

Finally, Louis gave Harry the reaction he had been searching for, and he pulled away. “See, Chemistry with me is much better than Physics with Donavon,” Harry proclaimed, and Louis couldn’t help but concede.

  Louis swiped his hand across his face trying to gather himself enough to make even one single word. Harry took his silence as another opportunity to speak. “Meet me here for more lessons. On Tuesday’s I have free period, and I think by your reaction to the introduction, you’ll be able to find a way out of class.”

Louis simply nodded as Harry toddled off to do whatever it is that lads beautifully devastating as him did. It took the worked up boy to realize a few things, but once he did they all hit him at the same time; he had just gotten away with doing something dodgy in the halls, he might very well be Harry Styles’ new trade, and he needed to go to class.

 

 


	2. Lesson 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post the full fic here. I just really hope that you all like the rest of it.

     An entire week passed, at what seemed like yonks, to Louis, who twinned on about Harry to his best mate Liam Payne twenty-four seven.  
  
          “Listen, I’m telling you, mate, I think that you are off you’re nut. There is no way that Styles will be there waiting for you fifth bell. If you really did play tonsil hockey with him last week he had to have been taking the mickey of you, that’s the only feasible explanation, besides that you wandered into la-la-land on your way to class,” Liam insisted walking side by side with Louis.  
  
             Said lad huffed and pushed up the sleeves of his blazer. “Look, I shouldn’t have told you, but I was under the impression that you, my best mate in all the world, would believe me and back me up, but no instead I get that I’m crackers!”  
  
           “I’m sorry, mate, I didn’t mean for you to get so miffed, it all just sounds a bit mental,” Liam apologized.  
  
           “I’ve got to go,” Louis retorted and stormed off having half a mind to tell Liam to go take a jump.    
  
           But the closer Louis got to where he was supposed to meet Harry, his anger melted away and his pulse jumped up half a notch with every step. He was equal parts excited and nervous; he had ensured that he would have the whole period to devote to the older lad by getting an excuse to miss class entirely.  
  
            Louis was so busy up inside his head that he didn’t notice he was there until Harry said something.  
  
           “Ah, titch, the willing student, I see you made it too. We’ll do a quick recap of the last one since it has been a week, and then we’ll move onto something new,” Harry informed, his eyes flashing over his student with a devious glint.  
  
            Louis nodded swallowing thickly, and wondered if this whole lesson thing was some sort of a kink Harry had, he decided it didn’t matter; he would play the part willingly. And without another word being said, the two boys were tangled together.  
  
            Harry skipped the pleasantries and went straight to sticking his tongue down Louis’ throat. Louis didn’t mind though, he let Harry take control, it's not as if he had a bloody idea what to do anyway, and shuddered at the feeling of Harry’s hand ghosting up the back of his oxford.  
  
            Harry trailed his fingertips all around Louis’ torso, causing his skin to tingle afterwards. Louis couldn’t help but gasp into Harry’s mouth when he lightly flicked the younger lad’s nipple. Harry snorted and tangled his tongue with Louis’, to make sure the former didn’t try to break the kiss and buttoned down Louis’ oxford so that in hung open exposing his smooth lightly muscled chest.  
  
             Louis whimpered when Harry smacked his hands away from his curls, and settled for tangling his fingers in the others’ belt loops. Harry must’ve realized Louis’ need for touch because he pulled away from the needy brunette.  
  
            “I see you are ready for today’s lesson. There’s only three instructions, be relatively quiet, hold still, don’t interrupt, or else,” Harry lectured, ticking them off, slightly out of breath.  
  
             Louis finally broke his streak of silence and questioned his instructor, “Or else what?”  
  
             Harry smirked. “Or else you will be punished in any fashion I see fit,” he spoke, his hot breath tickling Louis’ ear.  
  
             Louis shivered part because of Harry’s breath, and part in anticipation. He honestly hadn’t the slightest clue what was going to happen next. And then in what seemed like a flash and an eternity all at once Harry’s hands were on him, starting at the bottom of his ribcage and slowly, painfully, teasingly, slowly making their way to his waist and then the top of his trousers.  
  
            Without warning Harry slipped a slinky finger into Louis’ waistband, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he yanked down the smaller lad’s bottoms breaking the snap in the process. Louis gasped at the rush of air hitting his pants clad erection.  
  
            Harry smirked at what he had done. “You’re going to be too easy, titch, so willing.”  
  
            Louis gulped at Harry’s words. “A little too willing, dontcha think?”  
  
            Harry snorted, baring his teeth. “I’d think you’re pretty spot on, and very tasty. Let’s just see how tasty you really are.”  
  
            Louis’ eyes bulged with what Harry implied. “In the hall?”  
  
            “We can always forgo the lessons, but in the condition you are in now, I don’t think that would be wise,” Harry said, his lips brushing Louis’ ear all the while.  
  
            As if on cue Louis felt his dick twitch and throb in need. At that point he didn’t care if the headmaster himself took a seat for the show. “It would not, t-teach me,” Louis managed to get out and lent his head against the cool cinderblock.  
  
            “Ask me proper,” Harry growled nipping at Louis’ ear.  
  
            “P-please teach me, t-touch me no-ow,” Louis whimpered feeling himself harden even more.  
  
            “That’s a good little student,” Harry murmured, gave a quick smirk, and placed sloppy wet kisses all the way down from Louis’ ear and stopping just at his pubic hair line.  
  
            Louis practically came unglued when Harry stopped; he circled his hips begging for Harry’s touch. Harry looked up, smirking at Louis before debagging him and guiding the very tip of Louis’ member into his mouth. The slight contact had Louis grasping to stifle an intense gasp.  
  
            Harry removed his mouth and held a long skinny finger up to his lips reminding Louis the need for silence. He waited for Louis to mimic his movement before going back to what he was doing; taking the very tip of Louis into his mouth, Harry flicked his tongue of the slit causing Louis to roll his shoulders until they dug into the cinderblock.  
  
            Louis’ intense reaction to Harry’s every move only prompted him to drag it out slower, only taking a few centimetres in at a time. Louis bit his lip, fighting back the urge to buck his hips. He didn’t know much about oral sex, but he knew that was a no-no, it tended to choke people.  
  
            To further drive Louis wild, Harry didn’t start bobbing his head, he instead slowly took all of Louis’ impressive length into his mouth. The younger lad practically screamed when he felt the tip of his dick touch the back of Harry’s throat. It was maddening.  
  
            “Fuck, fuck, fu-uck,” Louis whined trying to keep his voice down.  
  
            Harry slowly pulled his mouth off and smirked at Louis, standing up to snog him for a moment before crouching back down. For the third time Harry wrapped his mouth around Louis’ cock and only then did he start moving his head. Up and down, up and down, up and down, and Louis was very quickly becoming unravelled, he started pulling at his own hair, because touching Harry’s curls was an apparent no-no.  
  
            Harry slid his mouth around to get different positions, causing Louis to whimper and tug at his own hair again. Louis had reckoned that oral would be good, but he had been terribly off the mark, it was fan-fucking-tastic. Harry kept at it for a little while longer before placing kisses on Louis’ thighs in order to get his breath.  
  
            By then Louis was a whimpering mess. He couldn’t stand it any longer he had to touch Harry; he leaned down grabbing Harry’s face in his small hands, and snogged him long and hard. A low growl emanated from the back of Harry’s throat, he slammed Louis back against the wall, minding his head, and starting feeling up and down Louis body, until he finally got to Louis’ dick. Harry worked his hand up and down the length of Louis’ shafted, and licked the back of his teeth.  
  
            Louis let out a porn worthy moan that was muted by the other lad’s mouth. Harry chuckled slowly stroking the inexperienced lad. Louis whined, incapable of holding back bucking his hips any longer. Harry gave Louis a squeeze letting him know he was wrong. The younger lad whined, nearly biting the both of their tongues.  
  
            Harry smirked into the kiss and quickened the movements of his hand, the sped up friction causing a heat in Louis’ stomach he couldn’t explain proper. He knew he had to warn Harry, but he hated to break the kiss. But he had to.  
  
            “H-harry, I’m close,” Louis managed after a few deep breathes.  
  
            Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Either I’m losing my touch, or you’re more inexperienced than I reckoned,” Harry mused, flicking his thumb over Louis’ slit a couple times.  
  
            Louis scrunched his face up due to how amazing Harry was with his hands. “It’s definitely not you.”  
  
            The older lad’s lips quirked up into a smirk and he dropped to his knees again. “Well, then its time I see what you taste like then.”  
  
            Harry did his thing once more and put his lanky fingers to use, running them over Louis’ scrotum delicately. Louis bit into the back of his hand to keep from screaming out. Harry took the opportunity to slide his mouth all the way to the base of Louis’ cock and bobbed furiously.  
  
            That was all it took for the inexperienced lad to blow his load. He was careful not to buck his hips, it took a shit ton of restraint not to choke the upperclassmen, and Harry slowed down his pace before stopping completely once Louis was over his high.  
  
            Harry got up to his feet, licked his lips, and snogged Louis a good one before disappearing down the hall, leaving the trembling lad all alone in the hall with his trousers down around his ankles, gobsmacked as to what had just happened.


	3. Lesson 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still part of the one shot. The next chapter will be something new. :p

Louis had tried to recreate some of his ‘teachers’ handy work throughout the week, but he could not seem to replicate the way Harry moved his wrist. So needless to say when the next Tuesday rolled around Louis was blue with anticipation.

“Are you really going to see Styles again?” Liam questioned again just to make sure.

Louis huffed and blew his fringe out of his eyes. “Yes, of course I am. What do you expect me to just quit him?”

Liam gave an end all look. “Well, mate, I thought the fact that Styles left you without a word with your d*** in the air might make you reconsider things. I mean didn’t you want to do all your firsts with someone you cared about? Not just blow through them in a month?”

Louis pushed off the locker beside Liam’s; he was leaning on, and returned his mates look. “Would you turn down Harry, if he had chose you and not me?”

Liam shut his locker and sighed. “No, I wouldn’t. Just because Styles is hot, doesn’t mean I would f*** him.”

Louis frowned; he didn’t like that Liam was making him sound like a cheap whore, when there was so much worse that he could be doing. “Whatever, Li, I’ve got to get on or I’ll be late and I don’t think Harry would much like that,” Louis replied legging it down the hall.

“You’re late, titch,” the taller upperclassmen growled.

“Sorry, I got held up by my mate Liam,” Louis apologized, a nervous pit rising in his stomach.

“That is not an acceptable excuse, you will be punished. No kissing this time, I expect you to get hard on your own,” Harry demanded.

Louis stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, but it wasn’t a hard task to accomplish (no pun intended), all he had to do was think about the way the lad touched him and bam, he was rock hard.

Harry surveyed the bulge in Louis’ trousers and rubbed his hands together in approval. “Alright, titch, for your next lesson I need you to exercise better self-control than you did last week.”

Louis nodded and assumed the position of back flat against the wall and waited patiently. Harry grinned and undid Louis’ trousers, slipping a finger into his pants, stroking lightly like it were a family pet. “You know, I never told you, but you do taste good. You’ve got your own little tang. I like it,” Harry murmured lowering himself to eye level with Louis’ bulge.

Confusion swept through Louis, until he remembered Harry liked to do recaps of the last lesson. “I think I’d like to taste you sometime,” Louis said in a breathy whisper.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself, titch,” Harry mumbled shimming the younger lad’s pants down to his ankles, chuckling in delight when Louis’ erection sprang out.

Louis looked down at Harry with dreamy eyes, waiting for what was to come next. Harry pressed his lips to the side of Louis’ d***, sucking and licking over it. Louis shut his eyes at how amazing the things the upperclassmen were doing to him, he was sure he would explode from the ecstasy. “God, you’re so good with your mouth,” Louis whispered.

Harry’s eyes danced. “I know, in a minute we’ll see if you’re good with yours.” Harry licked his lips before putting Louis’ member all the way in his mouth, making the lad crackers.

The entire time that Harry was bobbing his head all Louis could think about was touching the forbidden curls, and before he knew it he was reaching out and tangling his fingers deep in the brunette’s luscious locks. He only got a bit of a feel for the curls when Harry stopped what he was doing and shot up looking Louis in the eye.

“No, don’t touch. That’s very bad, titch. Your time is over, now it’s my turn. Get on your knees,” Harry commanded unclasping his belt.

Louis gulped and did as he was told, taking Harry’s pants with him. He was a bit hesitant after that, he had never done such things with a boy. Surely it couldn’t be that hard to figure out; he had watched Harry do it two different occasions now.

“Titch, something tells me you’ve never done this,” Harry mused with a devilish glint of amusement twinkling in his green eyes.

Louis cleared his throat and looked up through his lashes at Harry, not wanting to look at him proper because of embarrassment. “What gave me away?”

“It’s just like sucking on a lolly,” was all Harry offered before debagging himself so that his slowly forming erection popped out into Louis’ face.

Just like sucking on a lolly, Louis thought repeating his instructor’s words. Without any further hesitation, Louis ran his tongue along the length of Harry’s member one or twice, to get it fully erect, before taking just the tip into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around Harry’s slit just the way it was done to him and then he started bobbing his head, taking in more as he did.

And the longer it went on the more Louis realized it wasn’t so bad. He kind of liked the feeling of being in control of someone like that; after all he was better than what he thought for his first time doing it because Harry had opened and closed his eyes so many times Louis had at first thought he had gotten something in them.

“S***, titch, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were lying about never sucking someone off before,” Harry said and it was meant to be a whisper, but Louis had done something particularly amazing and it had come out as a whine instead.

Louis smirked up at Harry, gaining more confidence, and started fondling the other thing dangling between the upperclassmen’s thighs. That was rewarded by Harry grabbing two fistfuls of Louis’ hair and shoving him into his hips. Unfortunately, that wasn’t something Louis was prepared for.

He pulled away choking and gagging at the added length that was forced into his mouth. He covered his mouth, his cheeks flashing with heat, and glanced up at Harry. He was sure he would be in trouble for stopping, but it wasn’t his fault, Harry had been the one to choke him.

Going against Louis’ expectations, Harry leant down and placed a sloppy kiss on the smaller boy’s lips. Louis tensed up unsure whether he was supposed to kiss back or not. He didn’t have a chance to decide; Harry pushed him in an upright position and shoved him against the wall. His long fingers were inside Louis before he even knew what going on, and they were so warm and wet and it felt so nice.

The feeling of even any part of Harry inside Louis was enough to make him weak in the knees; it was all he could do to keep from his legs giving out on him and then Harry’s fingers were gone and Louis was still feeling a bit weak. But he didn’t have any time to recuperate because Harry commanded Louis’ to hitch his leg’s around the taller boy’s hip bones, and Louis eagerly did as he was told, making it so that a lot of his weight was supported by his back against the wall.

“Now listen, titch, you’ve got to stay quiet, okay?” Harry instructed close to Louis’ ear.

Louis nodded in compliance and his heart thundered in his chest with the realization of what was happening. There was a lad between his legs, and he was about to lose his virginity, to Harry Styles a sixth form student, in the hall, while he was supposed to be in class.

Harry waited for Louis to change his mind, slicking himself down with lube, and when he didn’t he lined himself up with Louis’ bum and slid himself in. Louis immediately tensed up with pain, he knew that it was supposed to hurt, but he didn’t know how much.

“Relax,” Harry murmured rubbing circles on Louis’ hips. When Louis made no change Harry spoke again softer that time. “Relax, once I start it won’t be as bad, but I can’t do nothing if you won’t relax.”

Louis was surprised enough by the change in his instructor’s tone, that he actually listened, and with great effort managed to let his muscles go slack. Once he did that Harry began rocking his hips into Louis slowly at first, still letting him adjust.

After a rhythm was established Harry began placing kisses on Louis’ neck and collar bone, in their haste to get on with the lesson neither had unbuttoned their tops, so that was the only exposed skin Harry could get to, and that seemed to help Louis stay relaxed.

“ ‘m going to faster now, okay,” Harry warned looking at Louis’ face for a reaction.

“Okay,” Louis grunted.

True to his word Harry picked up his speed so that he was actually thrusting in and out of Louis. And even though it had hurt at first, when Harry started going faster it all dissolved away and Louis started feeling really good.

“F***, this feels so good,” Louis managed.

It was hard for him to concentrate on words; all he could think was what he was feeling, the cold cinderblock biting into his back, and the white hot heat coursing through his entire body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and that’s when he realized that Harry was hitting a certain bundle of nerves over and over again.

Harry must’ve realized what he was doing to Louis because he very carefully freed up a hand and began stroking the younger lad’s member, causing him to become squirmy. Louis felt like he was coming undone, between Harry thrusting inside him and Harry stroking him. He slammed his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Open them,” Harry growled squeezing Louis a little roughly.

Louis was going to yelp, but it got stuck in his throat, a moan escaping instead, and he did as he was told. Well, to be fair he just slitted them so that he could see Harry. It was then when he looked at Harry, and took in the sweat beading at his hairline, his eyes squinted as well, and his teeth ruining his bottom lip, he realized that he should have had is eyes there the entire time.

Louis had no time to warn Harry, it happened so fast. One minute he was taking in Harry’s face and the next he was blowing his load on Harry’s oxford. Harry didn’t have a chance to react because he followed Louis’ lead and finished seconds after him.

Louis looked at Harry slowly coming down off of his high waiting for what was to come next. And Harry, well, Harry just went in for a slow deep kiss that made Louis’ toes curl in his loafers.

Harry pulled away after a while and licked his lips. “I’ve got to get going, but I can’t wait for next week’s lesson.”

Louis nodded, he knew that was coming. “I can’t either.”

Wordlessly, Harry pulled out of Louis and helped him get his feet on the ground before turning and walking to the sixth form wing toilets, tucking himself in along the way.

Louis stared after Harry for a moment before taking himself to the toilets.

The year eleven student stood in front of the full length mirror in the toilets, straightening his clothes, and wondered if Harry was ever so tender with anyone else. It was odd, like he had almost switched personas when he realized that Louis was in pain, it was so unlike the conceited, self-absorbed, Styles everyone else was used to. It was kind of nice, and Louis wondered if it would always be like that when they were having their secret meetings in the hall, or if it was just because it was his first time.

Louis shook off his thoughts as he tucked himself away and stepped over to the sink. He couldn’t think about that stuff, he had to concentrate on not missing two classes in a row. But it was too hard to ditch the thought that he had just lost his virginity in the school hall, to Harry Edward Styles, and it was amazing.


	4. Lesson 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New content yay!!

            “So, titch, have you had someone lick you out before?” Harry inquired wrapping his hands around a pair of naked firm thighs.

        “Excuse me?” Louis squeaked. The idea was ludicrous. Did blokes actually do that to one another?

        Harry smirked and trailed his thin fingers to the younger lad's bum, pausing a beat to admire it. “You really are a naive little thing, aren’t you?” Louis nodded, causing Harry to grin devilishly and lick his lips, something Louis noted that he did quite a lot. “Out of all my students, and there has been a whole lot of them, I know without any doubt you are my favourite, titch,” Harry hummed massaging the smaller’s cheeks in order to get him to loosen up a bit.

          Louis’ heart soared, he knew it shouldn’t have, but it did. He loved hearing Harry speak so fondly of him, like he fancied him. But the young lad didn’t have time to dwell on it because Harry barked an order. “Turn and lean into the wall a bit.”

            Like the good student he was, Louis did as he was told, and with the cool cinderblock digging into his shoulder his breathing become heaver. He was expecting more instruction and was taken by surprise when Harry’s hands trailed up Louis’ bum and spread his cheeks, making room for his tongue. A sharp gasp passed through his parted lips as Harry began working his tongue around inside of him.

            “Fucking hell,” the younger lad exhaled placing both his hands flat on the wall.

            He wasn’t entirely sure what was hotter, Harry’s tongue slipping in and out of him, or the fact that it was happening with his ass in the air out in the hall. All someone had to do was forget a paper or get a call and the two pulling out in the open would be caught, and that was quite the turn on for the lad who up until a month ago hadn’t even seriously kissed anyone, except for the times that he practiced with his mate Liam when they were about twelve.

            Harry massaged Louis’ cheeks becoming more frantic with his tongue movements, which was driving the poor lad crackers. He couldn’t even think straight and the moans that spilled out of his mouth only prompted Harry to work him even harder. He wanted some sort of contact, any contact would do, but he knew better than to touch himself. Harry would have his head.

            “M-m-p-please touch me,” Louis barely managed, begging.

            Apparently Harry liked that because he spun Louis around by the hips and caught his dick in his mouth. Harry took Louis all the way into his mouth causing the lowerclassmen to bite back a scream. The older lad barely got in a few bobs before the familiar tightening holed up in Louis’ stomach and he released without warning. And Harry being the good teacher that he was took in every drop.

            “Shit,” Louis breathed.

            Harry looked at Louis in a funny way, with a funny tilt to his head and asked, “What is it, titch? Do I still have some on my face or something?”

            Louis reached down and gathered his trousers in his hands before answering, “No, no that was just so fucking good.”

            Harry got another funny look on his face before his mouth collided with Louis’. The younger lad stood there kissing his elder, with his trousers still gathered in his hands, and felt that there was something off about it.

            Not that he minded much, but usually Harry would be long gone by now and Louis would be catching his breath in the toilets, waiting it out until the next bell. But instead there they stood snogging like no tomorrow, and Louis felt that he rather enjoyed it.

            Harry pulled away not even slightly out of breath and tilted his head to get a better look at the younger lad. “Bunk off with me, won’t you?”

            Louis on the other hand was feeling a little breathless. “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing, for nearly a month now?”

            Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing as he did. “Not want I meant. Forget I said it, though, will you?”

            The elder lad got up and straightened out his uniform and started legging it down the hall to the sixth form wing. Everything inside of Louis told him to take off after the long legged upperclassmen, but his better judgement held him in place. He just stared after Harry as he pulled his trousers up and straightened out his clothes and wondered what had gotten into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already written up to chapter 8 so if I forget to update just comment and I'll get an email for it.


	5. Lesson 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling some of you will love this one. I was surprised by all the comments I got over night!! I can tell you all are going to be a good audience for this story!

           
            Louis was late, unusually late for his lesson with Harry. It wasn’t his fault though; he had had trouble getting an excuse to miss. He ended up asking to go to the nurse’s office. Of course that was complete rubbish, he ran down the hall feeling his pulse race as he neared the spot, their spot.  
            Louis skidded to a stop when he saw Harry sitting there looking pissed off. He immediately went into submissive mode. “What’s wrong?”  
    
         Harry looked up, only seemingly noticing the lad walk up. “I didn’t think you were going to show,” he mumbled looking at the bottle of lubrication he was fidgeting with.  
  
            Louis dropped down to his knees and took the bottle from him and sat it down and took Harry’s hands, he rubbed circles in his palms before placing them on his hips. The brave lad then connected his lips with Harry’s red ones and crawled onto his lap. Harry kissed back and seemed to spring out of whatever mood he had been in and pulled Louis closer to him.  
  
            Feeling relieved, Louis started rolling his hips into his partners and deepened the kiss. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he was just going with it. Anything to cheer up Harry, and have him call Louis by his pet name, like normal.  
  
            Things started heating up and both lads seemed to forget about Harry’s unhappiness, and the formalities of the lesson plan. They just needed each other and needed each other quickly. Large hands were all over Louis’ body and then all of the sudden his trousers and pants were off.  
            He was still on Harry’s lap and Harry was struggling to get his own trousers and pants down. Louis smacked his hands away and undid the snaps and with a little cooperation got both of Harry’s bottoms down. All the while Harry had been fumbling with the bottle beside him and finally was able to coat his erection with it.  
  
            The lowerclassmen looked to Harry for guidance. When Harry spoke his voice was low and raspy with need, but still managed to sound gentle and patient. “Just sit. I’ll do the rest.”  
  
            Louis did as he was told and with some help from the upperclassmen, he slowly slid himself onto Harry’s member. It was different this way, being in control, but not really.  
  
            Harry searched Louis’ face before grabbing a hold of his light brown locks and snogging him proper. He waited for the younger lad to begin kissing back and then started rolling his hips upward into him.  
  
            Louis let a soft noise escape from his throat and then as if Harry sensed that he needed comfort he moved his lips to Louis’ throat. Harry started pushing into Louis a lot harder and faster as he bit and licked at the younger lad’s throat. Louis tilted his head back giving him more access and let out a quiet groan and found himself moving with Harry so that he was sort of bouncing on his lap.  
  
            A low growl escaped from Harry’s lips and the vibrations tickled Louis’ neck in the most pleasant way. Harry untangled his fingers from Louis’ hair and moved them down to his hips so that he could pull Louis up and push into him harder. A scream caught in Louis’ throat when Harry did that and he was thankful that he was able to keep from screaming out.  
  
            Harry smirked and licked the hollow of Louis throat and kept pulling him up by his hips and pushing him back down. At this point Louis was starting to get squirmy because Harry was hitting that one spot over and over again and he had to be quiet and he was really feeling overwhelmed.               
  
                Like a saviour Harry realized what he was doing to the younger lad and wrapped his large hand around his member. Louis squeaked at the contact and Harry started touching Louis slowly and teasingly. Louis whined in frustration and rocked his hips into Harry’s hand trying to get him to go faster, but all he accomplished was causing Harry to shift inside him and hit that wondrous spot again.  
  
             Harry quickly covered Louis mouth with his own to keep the lowerclassmen from screaming out; instead he just made a sound in the back of his throat. Harry kept pushing in and out of Louis and working Louis’ member and kissing Louis until finally the poor lad was a sweaty moaning mess and was spilling into Harry’s large hand. Harry followed soon after.  
  
                Louis pulled away and gave Harry an apologetic look before leaning against Harry’s shoulder to catch his breath. Harry pulled a tissue from his blazer pocket and wiped his hand off and leant his slightly damp curls against the cinderblock wall.  
  
                After catching his wind, a smile crept onto Louis’ face and he looked at Harry leaned against the wall like that and said, “Feeling better now, Styles?”  
  
            Harry frowned and straightened up. “I was, but I’ve got places to be now,” he croaked, his voice strained and he all but pushed Louis off of him.  
            Louis sat there confused as he stared up at the lad he had just been shagged by who was quickly fixing his clothing and running off to one of the back exit’s to the car park. Louis leaned his head against the cool cinderblock and wondered what had just happened. It was almost as if Harry had reverted back into the bloke who just wanted to get his end away and leave without another word.  
  
            Which of course, was sort of the agreement that the two had worked out, but Louis had thought that things were changing. Apparently he was just being a tit.


	6. Lesson 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor little Louis. He's just so clueless.

   
        “What are we doing in here?” Louis turned around at Harry and hissed.  
  
        Harry kept pushing the smaller lad and didn’t answer until Louis’ thighs smacked against something hard. “I know that this instructor has planning period and won’t be in for the hour,” he explained, his voice raw and raspy and it was oozing sex.  
  
        That’s all it took for Louis to get hard, almost painfully hard against what he realized was a desk. The desk of a sixth form teacher.  
  
        “Listen here, titch, I’m going to push you down on this desk and I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before,” Harry said a bit out of character. Louis couldn’t recall hearing him swear before and Louis had only been fucked twice before, but he couldn’t focus on it because now he was painfully hard.  
  
        True to his word, Harry pushed Louis flat against the desk so that his ass was sticking up over the end and his legs were still planted firmly on the ground, with Harry’s leg in between them. The older lad kept his leg in place while he yanked down Louis’ trousers and pants in one swift motion, breaking the snap again; that was the second pair of Louis’ trousers and he quite frankly couldn’t give a damn.  
  
        The lowerclassmen groaned at the feeling of his erection making contact with the cold hard table. Harry laughed, but it was so deep in the back of his throat it was more like a purr, and even though Louis couldn’t actually see his face he could just imagine it so perfectly and that caused him to squirm with anticipation.  
  
        Harry reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication and squirted it into the palm of his hand. He slicked down his own fully erect member and left a bit on the tip of his fingers.  
  
        Harry spread Louis’ cheeks wide apart and as if he couldn’t help himself he darted his tongue in for a short second causing Louis to nearly scream before he slipped in a finger. Louis felt himself pushing against Harry, becoming entirely too eager. Harry took his cue and started pushing his finger in and out, and Louis found himself biting the back of his hand to keep in the noises that wanted to escape.  
  
        Adding in another finger, Harry smirked impatiently, causing Louis to jump forward knocking his hips into the desk and that time he could not keep quiet. A little squeak escaped from his lips and he decided he had enough.  
  
        “Just f-fuck me,” Louis begged in a bit of a whine.  
  
        “Christ,” Harry murmured to himself and used his foot to spread Louis’ legs a bit further apart.  
  
        The sixth form student bit his lip, slowly building the tension, before pushing just the tip inside of Louis’ firm bum. “Ung,” Louis groaned. Which only encouraged Harry; he pushed in quickly, but somehow seemed to keep it gentle.  
  
        But that only lasted for a moment because Louis bucked his hips backwards into Harry and the poor lad lost every bit of control he had. He started moving in and out of Louis so quickly the younger lad thought he was going to go through the desk.  
  
        “Fuck," Louis groaned thumping his head on his hands every time Harry slammed into him. Even if Louis had three days to talk he still couldn’t explain how good Harry was making him feel.  
  
        “You okay?” Harry asked and even though it was a grunt it was just as sincere as his tone had been the first time that the two had had it off.  
  
        Louis could only manage a nod due to the fact that his lips were being tortured by his teeth because Harry didn’t slow up while asking his question. And Louis wondered if he could blow his load solely from being fucked. The way his hard on was digging into the wood he was beginning to think so.  
  
        That seemed to be a good enough answer for Harry and he started roaming his hands all over Louis’ body rough and teasingly. He quickly slipped his hands under Louis and pulled him back far enough to where he could reach his member and started tugging and thrusting tugging and thrusting and it was all too much for Louis.  
  
        The smaller lad bit his lip so hard he drew a bit of blood and let out a soft groan. If Harry went a little deeper he would send Louis over the edge he just knew it. “Gah, fuck, ‘m so close. Go de-eper please,” Louis requested clenching his teeth and tasted blood.  
  
        “I’m supposed to tell you what to do remember, titch?” Harry stated, but did as his student asked, because he had wanted to anyway. and switched angles so that he could thrust in deeper.  
  
        Louis groaned slamming his head into the desk and rolled his forehead against the cool wood.  
  
        “That’s a good student, titch,” Harry murmured near Louis ear before taking the younger lad by the back of the head and pulling him up, thrusting all the while.  
  
        Louis bit back a scream, but went willingly and found himself being turned around so that his bum was now resting on the desktop and Harry was still moving inside him, only now his lips were all over Louis and it made Louis feel so hot. It was like he was going to come out of his skin and then Harry flicked his tongue over Louis collar bone and bit down on it, squeezing his erection.  
  
“Goddamn Harry,” Louis screamed into Harry’s chest as he came into the older lad’s large hand.  
  
        Seeing Louis such a mess was just enough to cause Harry to finish as well and he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder so he could catch his breath. Louis found himself nuzzling his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, still panting, trying to return his breathing to normal as well.  
  
        Then, catching the younger lad off guard, Harry turned and trapped Louis’ lips with his and it was a soft breathy sort of snog at first, but it quickly turned desperate and needy when Harry bit and tugged at Louis’ bottom lip begging for entrance. Louis obliged taken a bit by surprise, he expected the same behaviour once he parted his lips, but then Harry traced every contour of the younger lad’s mouth slowly and delicately, like he was trying to tell Louis something very important.  
  
        Unsure how to respond, the lad just settled for gently resting his small hands on the older lad’s cheeks. Harry held onto the lowerclassmen and run his tongue over the other lad’s before pulling away and looking at him with his head cocked the side.  
  
        Louis couldn’t believe it, Harry Styles the most prestigious student in the whole place, had a look suspiciously similar to vulnerability. But before Louis had a chance to respond or even act on it, it was like he seemed to realize just how vulnerable he seemed and he pulled his trousers on and was gone out of the room in a flash, leaving Louis still sitting up on the desktop of some strange teacher’s.  
  
        Louis gathered up his bottoms and put them back on and legged it out of the classroom and back down the hall to the toilets he was actually allowed to use. He found that he actually had to go for a slash and took his time about it and when he was done he padded over to the sink and washed his hands, splashing water on his face, and gave himself a hard once over in the mirror.  
  
        He looked different, somehow, more experienced; he’d even go as far as older. 


	7. Lesson 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this one. :b

  
        “Louis William Tomlinson report to administration immediately,” a high pitched voice announced over the loud speaker and said lad groaned in his seat.  
  
        All eyes darted to him, piercing curious holes into his flesh, but the only pair Louis arsed with was his mate Liam’s. He still hadn’t got on with the idea of Louis being Harry Styles’ new trade. Although, at least now he believed that Louis was getting off with him in the halls, since he saw the evidence himself. Louis and Harry had walked around with all sorts of visible hickeys and bruises.  
  
        Louis blanked on Liam and got up from his desk, he almost made it out without having to face him, but when he got just outside the door Liam caught his wrist.  
  
        “What’s this?” Louis asked in annoyance with a fake ignorance about him, he knew exactly why he was being called to administration and he knew that Liam did as well.  
  
        “You know perfectly well why I followed you, Lou. I really hope getting your end away was worth getting in trouble for bunking off,” Liam hissed letting go off Louis, but holding him there with his glare.  
  
        “Won’t you belt up already! It’s like your jealous I got with Harry instead of you!” Louis snapped. Instantly he knew he would regret saying such a thing later, but in the heat of the moment he didn’t give a flying fuck what he said.  
  
         Liam’s eyes darkened with anger and a bit of hurt splashed in them. He spoke through gritted teeth, “I know you think you’re hot stuff now just because you were able to trap off with Styles, but you aren’t. You’re the same naïve year eleven kid you were a month and a half ago. I don’t know if you think if you keep this up you’ll be his better half or what, but you won’t. All you are now is bloody berk!”  
  
        Louis gawked at Liam with huge eyes and didn’t have the chance to get another word in before Liam about faced back into the classroom. Louis stewed over his, what he was sure was his ex-best mate’s words the entire walk to administration. He felt hurt and angry that Liam would spout off such bullshit. If anything Louis had wised up since ‘trapping off’ with Harry. There was no way he was being a berk. And who says Harry wouldn’t want a relationship with him? The nerve!  
  
        All of Louis’ thoughts shuttered to a halt when he saw a familiar lanky figure standing outside the office. He jutted up an extra-large hand, holding in it a slip of paper as he saw the lad in question walk up.  
  
        “What took you?” Harry inquired pushing off the wall and stepped closer to the lad. “I heard your name over the speakers and decided to work my magic and get you out of trouble. I even managed to get you a sign out slip so that you could take a little field trip with me today.”  
  
        Louis didn’t even question it, he just mumbled, “Oh, hell yes,” and followed Harry out to the car park. The two walked silently until they reached a shiny red car that only people like Harry’s parents would give someone who was still a student.  
  
        “In you go,” Harry said offhandedly, after opening the passenger door for the younger lad.  
  
        Louis took his seat and was very curious as where he was being taken, but he realized that Harry’s silence during their walk meant he was keeping it a surprise.  
  
        Harry crossed around the back of the car and got into the driver’s side. He started up the car and drove off campus. He drove for a while and to Louis is seemed like he didn’t know where he was going, but eventually Harry put on his turn signal for the last time and then put the car in park after making the turn. To Louis it was just an old abandoned field that hadn’t been taken care of proper in ages, but obviously to Harry it was something more or he wouldn’t have brought the younger lad there.  
  
        “I’m very impressed,” Harry murmured looking out into the field over the steering wheel.  
  
        Louis scratched at the base of his jaw unsure of what the older lad meant, and even more unsure as to what his intentions were. “ ‘bout what?”  
  
        “The amount of restraint you’ve showed. You haven’t asked a single question and I’ve just dragged you out to the middle of nowhere,” Harry still wasn’t looking at Louis, but he could still see the odd look on his face. One that he had gotten used to seeing right before the older darted away.  
  
        Louis shrugged his shoulders, he was being careful; he didn’t want to be stranded in some place where his mobile likely didn’t get good reception if Harry decided to split. “I didn’t see the need to badger you if you wanted to surprise me.”  
  
         Harry turned to look at the younger lad, his face devoid of any emotion, not even the almost-vulnerable look from earlier. “You’re such a peculiar bloke.”  
  
        Louis deadpanned. “And you’re not?”  
  
        Harry snorted and undid his buckle. “Touché, now come on I’ve got something to show you,” he said returning to the mood he had been in when Louis had arrived to administration.  Louis was getting whiplash from all of Harry’s mood swings.  
  
        He wordlessly followed the long legged lad out into the field and even a little past it to a large boulder of sorts. The two climbed up top of it and Harry just stood there looking ahead prompting Louis’ eyes to follow.  
  
        It was a breath-taking view of the city, you could see every little detail, but could hear none of the bustling noise. It was really quite beautiful even if it was the middle of the day. It would be even better with the sun gone down.  
  
        “You come here to think a lot, don’t you?” Louis asked not taking his eyes off the city.  
  
        “Mhmm,” Harry hummed looking at Louis and back to the view.  
  
        Louis saw what Harry did and he had the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around his waist and stare over his shoulder, so he did that only he had to settle for peering over the side of Harry’s arm because he wasn’t tall enough to see over his shoulder.  
  
        “What are you doing?” Harry asked sounding bothered.  
  
        “Holding you,” Louis stated innocently. He seriously doubted his interpretation of Harry bringing him to his favourite thinking place.    
  
        Harry wriggled around so that he was facing Louis and stared down at him intensely, muttered, “Don’t do that,” and began ravaging Louis’ neck, eliciting a surprised moan from the younger lad.  
  
        Louis arched his neck so that Harry could reach it better and let his arms fall slack around Harry’s hips. Harry started unbuttoning Louis oxford and Louis all too willingly let go of Harry so that the two could work together to get the younger’s torso free of clothing. Then Harry worked his tongue and teeth down Louis’ chest causing noises to escape the sensitive lad’s mouth and he realized that here he didn’t have to be quiet and he was very pleased to make that realization.  
  
        Before Harry could get much farther Louis stopped him so that he could remove Harry’s blazer and oxford and throw them down with his own. He finally got the chance to appreciate Harry’s form, sure he still had his trousers on, but that didn’t matter Louis had seen that already. He reached out and ran his fingers over Harry’s chest noticing that he had something a little extra and smiled.  
  
        Harry huffed, “That’s why I like to keep my top on.”  
  
        Louis got one of his random bouts of bravery and stood on his tippy toes and spoke breathily right in Harry’s ear. “Don’t, I think it’s sexy.”  
Harry was pretty much overcome with lust by then and dragged Louis back to the car.  
  
        “Why are we going to the car?” Louis managed the best he could with Harry’s hands all over him leading him back over to where they were parked.  
  
        Harry sucked on Louis’ soft spot, eliciting a moan from said lad, and then replied, “Coz the rock’s too hard.”  
  
        Louis kind of smiled before he was thrown into the back seat and Harry was on top of him kissing him proper. Louis found himself rocking upwards into Harry’s hips, silently begging for him to get on with it. Harry didn’t break the kiss however; he just slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth and his hand into his trousers.  
  
        Louis quickly grew even harder at Harry’s touch and bucked into the older lad’s large hand. Harry smirked into the kiss at how eager Louis was and used the hand holding Louis’ length to undo his trousers and yank his pants down as well. Louis kicked them off and debagged Harry as well. Now, they were both completely naked, and it was nice to Louis, that is until their erections started rubbing against each other.  
  
        Then he couldn’t think straight, all he knew was that he needed Harry inside him quickly. He whined into Harry’s mouth shamelessly trying to hurry things along. And finally Harry pulled away and dug into the pocket on the back of the seat and pulled out a bottle of lubrication.  
  
        “So eager,” he muttered opening the cap and rubbing himself down with the slippery substance.  
  
        “Please hurry,” Louis begged circling his hips without really meaning to. He was just so painfully turned on.  
  
        Harry didn’t dither any longer he picked Louis’ hips up slightly so that he could get to him easily, lined himself up, and then slid inside the all too eager lad slowly because he didn’t have the chance to prep him. Louis cried out, in part because he still wasn’t used to Harry, and in part because just having Harry inside him not doing anything only made the tension he was feeling worse.  
  
        “You alright?” Harry asked looking down at Louis in concern.  
  
        Louis nodded and that was good enough for the upperclassmen. He gently began moving inside of Louis, causing Louis to become very vocal. He began going a little faster and worked out a rhythm before dropping Louis’ hips and he leaned down so that their chests were flush and he licked Louis’ lips before placing his own against them.  
  
        Louis opened his mouth willingly and Harry slowly wormed his tongue in there and picked up his speed causing Louis’ erection to dig into his stomach. Louis moaned at the contact even if it wasn’t the kind he was needing and prompted Harry to a little harder by up against him.  
  
        Harry did the best he could while still snogging Louis and it was all very nice, but Louis was searching for something a little hotter coz of the way Harry had got him all riled up earlier so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls and started moving his hips under Harry.  
  
        Harry growled and removed his lips from Louis’, he reached up and knocked his hands out of his curls and sat up a little. “Fine, if that’s the way you want to play it,” he said through clenched teeth and pulled Louis’ hips up again.  
  
        The sixth form student then began drilling into Louis for everything he was worth and Louis screamed out Harry’s name again and again and quickly became a begging mess. Only Harry wouldn’t touch Louis, he just kept pushing in and out in and out, quickly, roughly.  
  
        Louis kept moaning and begging for Harry to touch him all the while, and it just made Harry go harder on him and then finally the tingling got so intense for Louis that his eyes began watering and he looked to Harry for some relief. But by the look on the upperclassmen’s face he knew that he wasn’t going to do anything about it.  
  
            Whimpering, Louis began touching himself because the need was too much and then Harry came but he didn’t stop right away and Louis just kept working his hand up and down so that he could be pushed over the brink. Harry pulled out of Louis and stood up and finally the orgasm rocked through Louis and he threw his head back and moaned and his hand slowed down.  
  
            “Are you quite finished?” Harry asked looking down at the sweaty lad in the backseat.  
  
            Louis nodded and his head seemed to clear and he felt hurt. What had he done to deserve that? He couldn’t help it, his eyes watered again and he looked at Harry, his vision blurred and asked in a cold voice. “What the fuck is the matter with you, Harry Styles?”  
  
            Harry just tightened his jaw and walked away from the car. Louis sat up and watched to see what he was doing, and saw that he was gathering their clothes.  
  
            “Answer me Goddammit! I didn’t do jack shit and all of the sudden you turn all cold and weird on me and you just worry about getting yourself off!”  
  
            Harry sauntered over to the car and threw Louis’ pile of clothes onto his lap. “You can find your own ride back to town!”  
  
            “What?” the word ripped straight from Louis’ throat.  
  
            “You heard me, get out,” Harry said deadly calm and started dressing himself.  
  
            “You can’t be serious?” Louis asked the tears welling up even worse now.  
  
            “Do I look like I’m joking, mate?” Harry asked getting opening the driver’s side door.  
  
            Louis didn’t say another word he just got out of Harry’s car and clutched his clothes to his chest as Harry drove away. The tears finally broke away and he started sobbing watching the car drive out of sight, without him in it.  
  
            What was he supposed to do now? How could Harry do that?  
  
            The only thing Louis thought to do was walk a ways down the road until his mobile found service and he called Liam.


	8. Lesson 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all will probably go from liking me to really really disliking me in this chapter. I'm sorry,

Liam finally came and retrieved a sobbing mess of a Louis, he wasn’t particularly pleasant, but he didn’t outright rub it in Louis’ face either. But he couldn’t help it and softened up when he saw that Louis just couldn’t quit crying.  
  
  
        A week later Louis had finally stopped crying, but he also had been avoiding Styles like the plague. He didn’t reckon the dick would have the nerve to seek him out after all that mess. But it turns out Louis was more naïve than he realized.  
  
        “Can I borrow him for a bit?” the cocky bastard asked flouncing over to where Liam and Louis were eating lunch.  
  
        “Fuck off,” was all Liam offered and reassuringly rubbed Louis’ leg under the table.  
  
        Louis kept his eyes down, he knew if he looked up at Harry it could either go one of two ways, he would either start bawling, and have to run out of the room, or he would get up and follow Harry and neither seemed very ideal.  
  
        “That was really only an attempt at being polite. I’m not leaving until I have a private chat with you,” Harry said at first speaking to Liam and then turning his attention to Louis who gave in and looked up at him.  
  
        “Absolutely not,” Liam started and got up to his feet.  
  
        Louis snatched Liam back down with a shaky grip and looked at him with placating eyes. “Don’t Li, it’s not worth it. I’ll just go with him and get this over with and then I’ll be right back, okay?” Liam huffed and shot daggers at Harry, but he didn’t stop Louis from getting up and following behind the arrogant bugger.  
  
        Louis felt a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, fear, and even excitement; Harry was the sort of person that would destroy a person because no matter what he did to them he still had this way about him that brought out giddiness from the pit of their stomach. Louis was experiencing this first hand and it scared him.  
  
        Harry ducked into an empty classroom and shut and locked the door behind him, neither of them saying anything for a long while. Louis had half a mind to leave and he pushed away from the desk he had been leaning against when Harry finally spoke.  
  
        “You’ve been a very hard bloke to find,” Harry commented offhandedly, like he didn’t know what to say.  
  
        “That’s what you drug me out of lunch to say?” Louis asked crossing his arms over his chest.  He attempted to side step Harry and head for the door, but the upperclassmen wouldn’t allow that.  
  
        “Not particularly. I was just stating a fact,” Harry retorted but then he softened a bit when he saw the look of hatred plastered clear as day on Louis’ face. “Listen now, hear me out. I wanted to admit that was wrong of me to do. I shouldn’t have left you out there.”  
  
        Louis began shaking, something like Bruce Banner before he turned into the Hulk, and then every bit of sense that he once possessed flew out of his head. He launched himself at the lanky lad and at first it seemed like he was going to attack him, and in a sense he did.  
  
        Harry let out a moan at the bites Louis was leaving on his pale flesh as he tore the elder’s Oxford to shit. It was all very quick and not thought out at all, in a flash both lads were naked. Louis pawing at Harry in the most unrefined animalistic way, and Harry stood there just trying to stay up right.  
  
        To keep up with the non-thinking, Louis shoved Harry down on the ground, not even bothering to find a proper surface and climbed on top of him. He bit at Harry again and grabbed a hold of his quickly rising member roughly, trying to make him as hard as possible and nothing more. Harry was a confused mess, but he didn’t protest, he just let Louis take control.  
  
        Louis fixed his eyes on Harry’s face and bore holes into him as he repositioned himself to where he was hovering over top of his all too familiar member. And without taking proper procedures to prepare, he slid onto Harry’s erection and slammed down onto his hips.  
  
        Both lad’s cried out for different reasons. Harry because it felt so damn good, and Louis because it hurt in the best kind of way. Neither said a word as Louis worked out a shaky rhythm, the only noise between the two was the slap of skin and laboured grunts.  
  
        “Shit,” Harry finally swore, knowing full well he was on the brink of what could be the most intense orgasm he had ever encountered.  
  
        A devilish look crossed over Louis’ usually soft features and he bent forward, stopping his motions, and placed Harry’s hand on his member. He coaxed Harry to stroke him at a quick pace, and slowed his movements on top of the upperclassmen to occasional rolls of the hips. This drove Harry wild and pretty soon he got the idea that if he brought Louis closer than he could finish.  
  
        But he was wrong, Louis didn’t warn him when he became close. He let Harry’s large hands bring him over the edge and spilled all over them and his pale tummy. Harry cocked is head as if poised to ask a question when Louis jumped up, shoved his leg through his pants, and carried the rest of his clothes out of the room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway only two more chapters. I finally have number 9 written. ooh la la.


	9. Lesson 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this!! I thought I had! The last chapter is coming up soon!

 

                         Louis collected himself and returned to the cafeteria just long enough to tell Liam he needed to go home; he had to be anywhere but school. Liam didn’t protest as much as Louis thought he would and he was grateful for that. It must have been the faraway look on his face that clued him in. Whatever it was Louis didn’t care he just had to get away.  
  
            But before he could get to the parking lot Harry had gotten to him.  
  
            “What was that?” He asked hurt colouring his stupid perfect face.  
  
            Louis dropped his things and threw his arms up in exasperation. “I don’t know, Styles, maybe well-deserved payback!” The younger lad retorted venomously. He had had it with Harry going around treating him the way he did. Just because they weren’t official didn’t mean that Harry could abuse the shit out of him.  
  
            Harry’s eyes went cold and darker than Louis had ever seen them. “Payback? For what? I apologized for leaving you, but it was your fault I left in the first place!”  
  
            A fire flicked on inside of Louis and he marched up to Harry and stuck his index finger against the curly headed lad’s chest, “You listen here you pompous arsehole, I did nothing of the sort! You are the one who went all mental and fucked  me raw and then left me to find my own way home with shit reception!”  
  
            Harry backed up from Louis and swiped his ginormous hand across his face in aggravation. “You are the densest bloke I have ever met. I was trying to be sweet and caring, I was going to finally admit to you that I have developed feelings for you! I was even going to ask you to be my boyfriend!”  
  
            Both lad’s eyes went wide with that little tid bit of information. It was clear to Louis that Harry hadn’t even realized he was going to do those things until just now, his anger finally providing clarity. Louis wished that his anger would have done the same.  
  
            “You mean to tell me, all those times you would just shut down was coz you have feelings for me?” Louis asked rubbing his jaw in disbelief.  
  
            Harry dropped his eyes. “Yeah, you would just do something to ruin the moment or make me think that you didn’t feel anything for me, like call me Styles. It hurt and I don’t deal with hurt well.”  
  
            “Fuck,” Louis breathed pushing his hair through his fringe. “I had no idea.”  
  
            Harry snorted shaking his head. “You’re telling me, titch.”  
  
            Louis shook his hair out and looked at Harry with a guilty expression. “I was growing quite fond of the nickname you had given me. I haven’t heard it in a while,” he just sort of blurted unsure what else to say.  
  
            Harry shrugged pocketing his hands. “I think I prefer your real name now, Lewis,” he murmured just loud enough for the younger lad to hear.  
  
            For some reason a crinkly smile graced Louis’ face when he spoke, “Actually, it’s Louis. I guess I never gave myself a proper introduction before.”  
  
            “I asked my best mate Niall, and he said you were called Lewis. Shame, I’m quite fond of that name.”  
  
            All of the sudden something came over Louis and he stepped improperly close to Harry and whispered in his ear, “You can call me anything you’d like.”  
  
            Hearing that caused Harry to bite his lip and his eyes to roll up, he grabbed Louis by the hips and started shoving him towards the car. Louis all too eagerly obliged, and when he felt the cool metal frame of the car a groan escaped his lips. Harry planted a trail of kisses along Louis’ neck as he opened the back door and pushed Louis in, minding his head. While Harry was fooling with the door Louis wasted no time in getting undressed.  
  
            Harry stripped himself down as well and went to work kissing from Louis’ jawline to his chest and stopped just above his hips. He glanced up at Louis to give his face a read and after receiving a nod continued to kiss until he reached Louis’ alert member. He licked from the base to the tip and then twirled his tongue around the slit.  
  
            Louis let out a low moan and spread his legs further to give Harry more access. He really lost it for a bit when Harry took him all the way in his mouth and started moving up and down, digging his nails into the upholstery.  
  
            “God, it feels so fucking good when you suck me like that,” Louis grunted as Harry squeezed his balls.  
  
            The only reply Harry gave was a hum that drove Louis wild. He was in pure ecstasy and Harry hadn’t even gone inside him yet.  
  
            “Why you treating me so good? What do I have to do for,” but Louis couldn’t finish his words because of the moan that burst through his throat. Harry had decided it would be a good idea to practically unhinge his jaw and the feeling of hitting the back of his throat was just too much for Louis. With no warning he came moaning again just for good measure.  
  
            Harry got up and licked his lips, trying to catch his breath. “I reckon I have some making up to do. You’re really gonna love this, Lewis,” Harry said in that scratchy little breathy voice that drove everyone mad.  
  
            Louis let go of his grip on the car seat and took a few deep breaths trying to come down from his high, but Harry didn’t let him have the chance. He coated his own member down in the lubrication he kept in the pocket of his backseat and pushed himself into Louis’ bum. He started thrusting into the over sensitive lad quickly, but not roughly and Louis let out a strangled yelp.  
  
            “Fucking hell, this feels so Goddamn good,” he moaned in a breathy pant. Louis was quite sure that if a proper make up with Harry was this good he wanted to get into fights with him more often.     
  
            “Fantastic,” Harry grunted pulling Louis’ legs up around his shoulders and leaned in to plant a wet kiss on his lips.  
  
            “Oh, God,” Louis cried out against Harry’s lips. He was definitely going to pick fights with him on the regular basis.  
  
            Harry smirked and slipped his tongue into Louis’ parted mouth and picked up his pace moving in and out of Louis in the best way. And Louis felt himself grinding against Harry and moaning again and again. He was moaning so much he couldn’t concentrate on snogging proper and so Harry started kissing his throat, moaning against it.  
  
            Louis couldn’t fight the urge to rake his nails across Harry’s back. And he sort of hoped he didn’t hurt Harry, but he didn’t really care because Harry kept hitting that one spot over and over again and without even being touched again Louis felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.  
  
            “Good boy, Lewis, come for me,” Harry murmured against Louis’ throat and that was all Louis needed.  
  
            Harry released inside of Louis not five seconds later and he collapsed on top of his chest, with Louis’ legs still around his shoulders.  
            “Fuck, that was hot,” Louis breathed resting his head on the car door, and watched the older lad’s face.  
  
            “It was supposed to be, love,” Harry murmured out of breath.  
  
            Louis smiled and couldn’t believe what just happened. He was right about Harry Styles, he was most definitely the sort of lad that could destroy you, but he was also the sort of lad that could put you back together.  
  
            “Lewis?”  
  
            “Yeah?”  
  
            “Will you be my boyfriend? Instead of just my trade.”  
  
            “ 'Course.”


	10. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all think @LouisGirl93 for reminding me I haven't finished this. I was a little inspired though after reading a oneshot from my favorite author that was mas spicey.

  
                “I’ve got a surprise for you,” Harry murmured against Louis’ ear making the back of his neck tingle in the most pleasant way. He immediately found himself getting a bit squirmy, but he did not turn around to face Harry.

            “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” he questioned as low as his silvery voice would allow.

            Harry smirked and Louis could feel it against his skin. “Wouldn’t be a surprise then would it? Come on bunk off with me and find out.”

            How could Louis say no to that? Harry was essentially the most seductive being Louis had ever came across.

 

                                                                                                                        XxXx

            “Harry, how is this a surprise it’s the way to your house,” Louis pouted. He didn’t mind going to Harry’s house, but the thing was Harry had never let him in past the door on account of Harry’s parents wouldn’t approve of Harry bringing a younger bloke home.              

                “I can always take you back to school. I reckon you really do like Physics with Donovan more than Chemistry with me," Harry chided, cocking a brow. He had uttered almost the same sentence four months ago and started it all.

            “That is not true,” Louis pouted even harder crossing his arms over his chest. Harry was all the time teasing him now and Louis secretly loved it more than he would ever let on.

            “I hope you know I skived off most of the morning getting this surprise ready. I probably won’t get into a good University now.”

            Louis worked hard to hide the excitement on his face, he was still trying to keep up his pouting, but the smug little smirk on Harry’s face told Louis he wasn’t doing so hot. “Harry, I think you could charm your way into any University you wanted.”

            Harry quirked a dark brow at the younger lad. “And you couldn’t?”

            Louis snorted. “I haven’t even thought about Uni yet. I’m just trying to make it to sixth form.”

            Harry reached over and put a hand on Louis’ knee as he killed the engine. “Lewis, you are far smarter than me. I really do get by on who I am rather than how smart I am. But you, you’re so smart I reckon you could be a doctor or anything else you wanted to be.”

            Heat tinged Louis’ cheeks and he nearly melted into a brunette puddle on Harry’s seat. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Harry.”

            The older lad cracked a grin. “You sound like me. I must be rubbing off on you.”

            “Almost daily,” Louis pointed out.

            Now that he had the sixth form student he was a lot more comfortable around him, he knew how far to push and when to pull back.

            Harry chuckled and shook his head pulling into his car park. “Alright, be prepared to be absolutely swept off your feet, Lewis,” he said getting out of the car. He walked around and opened the passenger side.

            “Impressive,” Louis commented going alone with it.

            He followed his boyfriend inside and just about keeled over when he made it past the foyer. Harry’s house was very modern with lots of blacks and whites and chromes. His parents were just as every bit of filthy rich as everyone had always said. Not to say the Louis was surprised, Harry didn’t mind much flaunting his rich kid attitude. But he wasn’t quite as pretentious towards Louis anymore.

            “Sit here, don’t get up and follow me either,” Harry ordered pointing to the black sofa.

            “Yes, sir,” Louis replied wiggling his eyebrow and took a seat.

            Harry snorted and padded off to only he knew where and Louis tried sitting there like a good boy very hard. But everything was so distracting and then there was a loud noise followed by a long string of profanities, belonging to Harry and he couldn’t help but get up and take off running.

            “Are you okay?” Louis asked stopping in front of a pan filled with a blackened roast and its juices spilled all over the ground.

            Harry was frantically waving his hands around in the air and Louis noticed particularly bad looking burn marks. “Harry, what have you done?”

            “You little shit, you were supposed to stay in there. Get over here and help me with these burns,” he started off yelling, but ended in a whimper.

            Louis ran over to Harry and dragged him over to the sink. He then sprinted over to the fridge and plunged Harry’s hands into the tub of butter he had retrieved. “Butter heals burns doesn’t it?”

            “I think so, it’s working at least,” Harry whined.

            “How did you manage to do this?” Louis asked looking from the mess on the floor to Harry’s burned hands still resting in the butter.

            “I forgot to use oven mitts. I was trying to make you a romantic dinner and I forgot the stupid fucking oven mitts,” Harry whined in defeat. It was really sort of sexy.

            Louis lifted Harry’s blistering hands out of the butter and trailed feather light kisses on them before peering up at Harry’s emerald green eyes. “It’s perfectly alright, you are a proper terrible romantic, but at least you tried. How bout we order some take away, yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Harry murmured looking down at the younger lad before catching his face carefully with his wrists and kissing him with a familiar want.

            Louis blushed when Harry pulled away. “You keep that up and we might not get around to ordering take away,” he murmured.

            “We can worry about that later,” Harry mumbled in a gravelly voice. And before Louis could protest he was being dragged through Harry’s very nice home and shoved into a room that appeared to belong to Harry.

            Louis barely had time to take in the posters littering the walls when Harry switched off the lights and the glow of candles made it barely bright enough for Louis to see Harry standing over him in the dim lighting. He had even less time before the older lad made their clothes disappear. And he was sure that the eldest would keep going but instead he lowered himself to where he was chest to chest with Louis and brushed their lips together. Louis took the smallest bit of control and raked his tongue across Harry’s lips begging for entrance straight away.

            Harry happily obliged and parted his lips, only to assert his dominance, expertly exploring Louis’ mouth like it was the first time. He also did a devilishly sneaky thing and began grinding his hips into Louis’ so slowly and sensually that Louis didn’t notice at first, but when he did a pole was digging into Harry’s stomach and he rocked into Louis harder and faster. Louis whined into the kiss feeling extremely desperate for Harry to be inside of him.

            When Harry didn’t seem to catch Louis’ drift Louis unpinned his hands from his side that were simply pinned there because of Harry’s weight, and shoved against the lad’s pale defined chest breaking the kiss. Harry looked down at the younger lad in confusion, his full red lips glistening.

            “I need you to fuck me,” Louis begged his voice crackly, but still light feathery not quite living up to Harry’s deep tone.

            Harry quirked an eyebrow but happily complied with Louis’ wishes. “On your hands and knees,” he commanded getting up on his own knees.

            Louis’ eyes went wide as he did what he was told. His body was trembling in anticipation and in frustration. If he hadn’t stopped Harry he would have made a mess between the two of them. He wasn’t sure he would last long like this, but he couldn’t be sure because they had never tried this position. And boy was he eager to find out.

            He heard the opening of the cap of lubrication, that Harry always seemed to have on hand and then he felt two slick fingers slip into him. He had to bite the back of his hand to keep from screaming out, not that Harry would have minded, he always liked when Louis was vocal. But his hand couldn’t keep the screams at bay when Harry started curling his fingers gently brushing Louis’ prostate. Swears also tumbled out causing Harry to remove his fingers and then Louis felt Harry’s grip gingerly on his hips and he was pulled backwards to the edge of the bed.

            Somehow despite being painfully horny, Louis managed to turn his head to look at Harry and saw that he was standing up properly on the ground. “Keep forward,” Harry barked so that his voice cracked and he slammed into Louis without warning.

             Louis let out a sharp yelp and Harry slammed into him again and again. He started pounding into the smaller boy causing him to scream and his body to tremble and his arms to give out.  His screams were barely muffled by Harry’s satin duvet, his fingers curled around the fabric and he couldn’t help but move with the elder’s thrusts. It felt so good and he was hitting all the right places and his cock was rubbing against the slick material on the bed, he had to shut his eyes because it all was becoming too much.

            He lifted his head slightly and gasped out a warning, “Harry I’m about to c-,” but he was cut off by Harry’s lips.

            The curly headed lad had somehow flipped the younger over and his chest was brushing against Louis’ tanned one.  “Open your eyes,” Harry broke the kiss just long enough to command and then went back to shoving his tongue down the smaller lad’s throat.  

            In a flash Louis’ eyes opened and he stared into Harry’s beautiful green ones. It was also romantic and hot and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ member and squeezed up and down the shaft. Louis whined into Harry’s mouth and he raked his nails into his back as the upperclassman began pounding into him harder than before. He could barely concentrate as he was being fucked senseless, but he knew that Harry was as close as he was and trailed his hands down to Harry’s bum and gave it a fierce squeeze. That was enough to tip them both over the edge and with a scream of each other’s names they both came simultaneously.

            Harry’s thrusts and tugs gradually slowed until he came to a stop and he rolled over beside Louis’ pulling him onto his side as well. Still panting he stated simply, “Fuck, that was hot.”

            Louis nodded in agreement, too out of breath and worked up from coming down from his high to respond proper. He leant over and pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s bicep and flicked his eyes close.

            Harry kissed the top of his head and rested his chin there, still trying to control his breathing. A content and slightly primal noise sounded from the back of Louis’ throat and he was sure that was it. That was the best moment of Louis’ life, and certainly the best sex in his life. He could die happily now.

            When he was calm and his heart wasn’t racing like a frightend rabbits, he decided he probably wasn’t going to die yet so decided to speak instead. “What did I do to deserve that?” he asked tiredly, his accent so thick it strained Harry’s ears just to decipher what he said.

            “Well,” Harry drawled out, “since you asked,” he said pausing long enough so that Louis tilted his head up to see what was going on. A cheeky grin crossed his dimpled cheeks and Louis immediately knew he was about to say something extremely cheesy and amusement bubbled up inside him. Harry finally continued, “It’s coz we’ve been together for a while now and I just realized two things.”

            “Oh, yeah? What were they?” Louis couldn’t help but ask, his amusement turned to worry even though he knew that Harry wouldn’t have fucked him senseless just before breaking it off with him.

            “The first one was that you and I hadn’t had sex in a proper bed yet,” he said pausing again. Louis noted that his dramatics were driving him positively mental. “I wanted to finally show you what it was like for a proper romp in the bed with me, and the second thing I realized was that I am in love with you.”

            Louis blinked. “What?” he asked stupidly, his fringe dipping down into his eyes.

            Harry’s brow furrowed and his features contorted into a frown that pulled his dimpled down and Louis didn’t like that very much. “If you don’t feel the same way I understand. I mean I can be a complete arse and I didn’t act right at first,” he rambled but Louis shushed him with his lips.

            It was quick chaste kiss that conveyed a lot of feeling. Louis could have easily got caught up in that kiss, but he had something to say before they ended up going for round two. He put his hands on Harry’s chest and used the leverage to push them apart. Harry’s lips were still pursed and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle as a pout washed over the older lad’s face.

            “Look you idiot, I am in love with you too. I just didn’t think it was possible for you to feel that way about me. I know when we made up you said you had feelings for me, but I thought you meant you just cared for me,” Louis was the rambling and then Harry was the one cutting him off with his lips.

            And Louis didn’t mind that, all the important stuff was said already he was just content with kissing. And that’s what the two schoolmates did for a while. They just lay there kissing and being content with each other’s company, it was nice snogging just to snog with no intention on it going anywhere serious. He had learned his final lesson from Harry, how to love. 

                “I’ve got a surprise for you,” Harry murmured against Louis’ ear making the back of his neck tingle in the most pleasant way. He immediately found himself getting a bit squirmy, but he did not turn around to face Harry.

            “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” he questioned as low as his silvery voice would allow.

            Harry smirked and Louis could feel it against his skin. “Wouldn’t be a surprise then would it? Come on bunk off with me and find out.”

            How could Louis say no to that? Harry was essentially the most seductive being Louis had ever came across.

 

                                                                                                                        XxXx

            “Harry, how is this a surprise it’s the way to your house,” Louis pouted. He didn’t mind going to Harry’s house, but the thing was Harry had never let him in past the door on account of Harry’s parents wouldn’t approve of Harry bringing a younger bloke home.              

                “I can always take you back to school. I reckon you really do like Physics with Donovan more than Chemistry with me," Harry chided, cocking a brow. He had uttered almost the same sentence four months ago and started it all.

            “That is not true,” Louis pouted even harder crossing his arms over his chest. Harry was all the time teasing him now and Louis secretly loved it more than he would ever let on.

            “I hope you know I skived off most of the morning getting this surprise ready. I probably won’t get into a good University now.”

            Louis worked hard to hide the excitement on his face, he was still trying to keep up his pouting, but the smug little smirk on Harry’s face told Louis he wasn’t doing so hot. “Harry, I think you could charm your way into any University you wanted.”

            Harry quirked a dark brow at the younger lad. “And you couldn’t?”

            Louis snorted. “I haven’t even thought about Uni yet. I’m just trying to make it to sixth form.”

            Harry reached over and put a hand on Louis’ knee as he killed the engine. “Lewis, you are far smarter than me. I really do get by on who I am rather than how smart I am. But you, you’re so smart I reckon you could be a doctor or anything else you wanted to be.”

            Heat tinged Louis’ cheeks and he nearly melted into a brunette puddle on Harry’s seat. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Harry.”

            The older lad cracked a grin. “You sound like me. I must be rubbing off on you.”

            “Almost daily,” Louis pointed out.

            Now that he had the sixth form student he was a lot more comfortable around him, he knew how far to push and when to pull back.

            Harry chuckled and shook his head pulling into his car park. “Alright, be prepared to be absolutely swept off your feet, Lewis,” he said getting out of the car. He walked around and opened the passenger side.

            “Impressive,” Louis commented going alone with it.

            He followed his boyfriend inside and just about keeled over when he made it past the foyer. Harry’s house was very modern with lots of blacks and whites and chromes. His parents were just as every bit of filthy rich as everyone had always said. Not to say the Louis was surprised, Harry didn’t mind much flaunting his rich kid attitude. But he wasn’t quite as pretentious towards Louis anymore.

            “Sit here, don’t get up and follow me either,” Harry ordered pointing to the black sofa.

            “Yes, sir,” Louis replied wiggling his eyebrow and took a seat.

            Harry snorted and padded off to only he knew where and Louis tried sitting there like a good boy very hard. But everything was so distracting and then there was a loud noise followed by a long string of profanities, belonging to Harry and he couldn’t help but get up and take off running.

            “Are you okay?” Louis asked stopping in front of a pan filled with a blackened roast and its juices spilled all over the ground.

            Harry was frantically waving his hands around in the air and Louis noticed particularly bad looking burn marks. “Harry, what have you done?”

            “You little shit, you were supposed to stay in there. Get over here and help me with these burns,” he started off yelling, but ended in a whimper.

            Louis ran over to Harry and dragged him over to the sink. He then sprinted over to the fridge and plunged Harry’s hands into the tub of butter he had retrieved. “Butter heals burns doesn’t it?”

            “I think so, it’s working at least,” Harry whined.

            “How did you manage to do this?” Louis asked looking from the mess on the floor to Harry’s burned hands still resting in the butter.

            “I forgot to use oven mitts. I was trying to make you a romantic dinner and I forgot the stupid fucking oven mitts,” Harry whined in defeat. It was really sort of sexy.

            Louis lifted Harry’s blistering hands out of the butter and trailed feather light kisses on them before peering up at Harry’s emerald green eyes. “It’s perfectly alright, you are a proper terrible romantic, but at least you tried. How bout we order some take away, yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Harry murmured looking down at the younger lad before catching his face carefully with his wrists and kissing him with a familiar want.

            Louis blushed when Harry pulled away. “You keep that up and we might not get around to ordering take away,” he murmured.

            “We can worry about that later,” Harry mumbled in a gravelly voice. And before Louis could protest he was being dragged through Harry’s very nice home and shoved into a room that appeared to belong to Harry.

            Louis barely had time to take in the posters littering the walls when Harry switched off the lights and the glow of candles made it barely bright enough for Louis to see Harry standing over him in the dim lighting. He had even less time before the older lad made their clothes disappear. And he was sure that the eldest would keep going but instead he lowered himself to where he was chest to chest with Louis and brushed their lips together. Louis took the smallest bit of control and raked his tongue across Harry’s lips begging for entrance straight away.

            Harry happily obliged and parted his lips, only to assert his dominance, expertly exploring Louis’ mouth like it was the first time. He also did a devilishly sneaky thing and began grinding his hips into Louis’ so slowly and sensually that Louis didn’t notice at first, but when he did a pole was digging into Harry’s stomach and he rocked into Louis harder and faster. Louis whined into the kiss feeling extremely desperate for Harry to be inside of him.

            When Harry didn’t seem to catch Louis’ drift Louis unpinned his hands from his side that were simply pinned there because of Harry’s weight, and shoved against the lad’s pale defined chest breaking the kiss. Harry looked down at the younger lad in confusion, his full red lips glistening.

            “I need you to fuck me,” Louis begged his voice crackly, but still light feathery not quite living up to Harry’s deep tone.

            Harry quirked an eyebrow but happily complied with Louis’ wishes. “On your hands and knees,” he commanded getting up on his own knees.

            Louis’ eyes went wide as he did what he was told. His body was trembling in anticipation and in frustration. If he hadn’t stopped Harry he would have made a mess between the two of them. He wasn’t sure he would last long like this, but he couldn’t be sure because they had never tried this position. And boy was he eager to find out.

            He heard the opening of the cap of lubrication, that Harry always seemed to have on hand and then he felt two slick fingers slip into him. He had to bite the back of his hand to keep from screaming out, not that Harry would have minded, he always liked when Louis was vocal. But his hand couldn’t keep the screams at bay when Harry started curling his fingers gently brushing Louis’ prostate. Swears also tumbled out causing Harry to remove his fingers and then Louis felt Harry’s grip gingerly on his hips and he was pulled backwards to the edge of the bed.

            Somehow despite being painfully horny, Louis managed to turn his head to look at Harry and saw that he was standing up properly on the ground. “Keep forward,” Harry barked so that his voice cracked and he slammed into Louis without warning.

             Louis let out a sharp yelp and Harry slammed into him again and again. He started pounding into the smaller boy causing him to scream and his body to tremble and his arms to give out.  His screams were barely muffled by Harry’s satin duvet, his fingers curled around the fabric and he couldn’t help but move with the elder’s thrusts. It felt so good and he was hitting all the right places and his cock was rubbing against the slick material on the bed, he had to shut his eyes because it all was becoming too much.

            He lifted his head slightly and gasped out a warning, “Harry I’m about to c-,” but he was cut off by Harry’s lips.

            The curly headed lad had somehow flipped the younger over and his chest was brushing against Louis’ tanned one.  “Open your eyes,” Harry broke the kiss just long enough to command and then went back to shoving his tongue down the smaller lad’s throat.  

            In a flash Louis’ eyes opened and he stared into Harry’s beautiful green ones. It was also romantic and hot and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ member and squeezed up and down the shaft. Louis whined into Harry’s mouth and he raked his nails into his back as the upperclassman began pounding into him harder than before. He could barely concentrate as he was being fucked senseless, but he knew that Harry was as close as he was and trailed his hands down to Harry’s bum and gave it a fierce squeeze. That was enough to tip them both over the edge and with a scream of each other’s names they both came simultaneously.

            Harry’s thrusts and tugs gradually slowed until he came to a stop and he rolled over beside Louis’ pulling him onto his side as well. Still panting he stated simply, “Fuck, that was hot.”

            Louis nodded in agreement, too out of breath and worked up from coming down from his high to respond proper. He leant over and pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s bicep and flicked his eyes close.

            Harry kissed the top of his head and rested his chin there, still trying to control his breathing. A content and slightly primal noise sounded from the back of Louis’ throat and he was sure that was it. That was the best moment of Louis’ life, and certainly the best sex in his life. He could die happily now.

            When he was calm and his heart wasn’t racing like a frightend rabbits, he decided he probably wasn’t going to die yet so decided to speak instead. “What did I do to deserve that?” he asked tiredly, his accent so thick it strained Harry’s ears just to decipher what he said.

            “Well,” Harry drawled out, “since you asked,” he said pausing long enough so that Louis tilted his head up to see what was going on. A cheeky grin crossed his dimpled cheeks and Louis immediately knew he was about to say something extremely cheesy and amusement bubbled up inside him. Harry finally continued, “It’s coz we’ve been together for a while now and I just realized two things.”

            “Oh, yeah? What were they?” Louis couldn’t help but ask, his amusement turned to worry even though he knew that Harry wouldn’t have fucked him senseless just before breaking it off with him.

            “The first one was that you and I hadn’t had sex in a proper bed yet,” he said pausing again. Louis noted that his dramatics were driving him positively mental. “I wanted to finally show you what it was like for a proper romp in the bed with me, and the second thing I realized was that I am in love with you.”

            Louis blinked. “What?” he asked stupidly, his fringe dipping down into his eyes.

            Harry’s brow furrowed and his features contorted into a frown that pulled his dimpled down and Louis didn’t like that very much. “If you don’t feel the same way I understand. I mean I can be a complete arse and I didn’t act right at first,” he rambled but Louis shushed him with his lips.

            It was quick chaste kiss that conveyed a lot of feeling. Louis could have easily got caught up in that kiss, but he had something to say before they ended up going for round two. He put his hands on Harry’s chest and used the leverage to push them apart. Harry’s lips were still pursed and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle as a pout washed over the older lad’s face.

            “Look you idiot, I am in love with you too. I just didn’t think it was possible for you to feel that way about me. I know when we made up you said you had feelings for me, but I thought you meant you just cared for me,” Louis was the rambling and then Harry was the one cutting him off with his lips.

            And Louis didn’t mind that, all the important stuff was said already he was just content with kissing. And that’s what the two schoolmates did for a while. They just lay there kissing and being content with each other’s company, it was nice snogging just to snog with no intention on it going anywhere serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am glad to finally finish this. I love those two lovebirds. But I have to say I can't leave Larry alone for long. I will be posting another chaptered fic soon and it's gonna be called The Baker. So yeah sounds promising, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So if you liked this spicy thing please ask for your own today!


End file.
